


How to Turn a Straight Man Gay

by Aeos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Frat Boy Levi, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeos/pseuds/Aeos
Summary: Eren had fallen for the straightest guy possible. Levi Ackerman. The dude was five feet of sex and charisma. And Eren wanted some of that to himself.





	How to Turn a Straight Man Gay

Eren licked his lips involuntarily, green eyes staring ahead at the man across the cafeteria. He was all charming smiles and confidence. Short as hell, but as sexy as a Ferrari.

Yes, Eren compared Levi Ackerman, the school football captain, to a Ferrari. And if Levi were a Ferrari, then that made Eren a Station Wagon kind of guy. Old, ugly, and outdated. Well, kinda. Eren was still stuck in his rebel phase, sporting red converse, and beanie, and some dark wash jeans. Not exactly a heartthrob for any modern-day classy woman. Not that Eren was trying to impress any woman in the near future.

Levi was suddenly catching his eye, and that smile curved even further, leaving Eren feeling more than a little breathless. He walked over to Eren, raising his brows and looking towards the girl next to Eren. Oh yeah, Ymir was there also. Eren hadn't really been looking at his girlfriend. If he could even call her that. They were mostly just glorified fuck-buddies. Both of them were gay, and both of them had fallen for a straight person. Tough shit, right? Levi shot her a shameless wink and held his hand out to Eren, “What’s up dude? You coming to the party later tonight or what? I heard Jean’s bringing some dope. Shit’s called Train Wreck.”

Eren smirked, smacking his hand with Levi’s and shrugging, “I dunno, Le. Is Mika gonna be there?” 

Levi’s smile faded some, and he shook his head. “Nah. She’s got her job and all. But c’mon bro. I'm inviting you specifically. Don't leave a dude with blue balls.”

Eren snorted, laughing some at that and punching Levi in the chest. In a playful way, of course. Not just to feel how absolutely ripped the other man was. Which he was, Eren might clarify reluctantly.

Eren shook his head, however, not wanting to attend a party he knew he wouldn't care if he missed. I mean, what the hell was better than getting wasted alone while the guy you have the hots for mooches on some chick. 

Levi groaned, clasping his hands together in a mock prayer-pose and tilting his head back, “Oh father, I don't ask much, but please let ol’ jaegermeister attend the party. Amen.”

Said ‘jaegermeister’ snorted, sighing and shook his head again, “Listen, Levi, I’m just not in-”

“Please, bro! Petra’s gonna be there! I need a wingman! I'll do anything, I swear!” Levi interjected, practically pleading with his friend to come.

Eren rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up, “Fine! But only if you’ll let me suck your dick.” 

Levi stilled, then burst out laughing, holding his stomach like the beautiful idiot he was. “Ho-holy shit- I - I said I’d do anything, Jaeger!” The raven wiped at his eyes, mirth still shaking his shoulders, “Why’d you offer to do that?”

Eren grinned, shrugging, “If Petra drops you tonight, you’ll always have me.”

“Sloppy seconds, much,” Levi grinned, putting an arm around Eren’s shoulder. From the distance they were apart, he could feel Levi’s cool breath on his collarbone. The feeling sent shivers up his spine.

“Very sloppy seconds,” Eren's grin widened and Levi pushed off, shoving his hands in his navy and white varsity jacket.

“Yo, I’m out. See you at the party, Jaegs.” 

With that, Levi left, his football buddies trailing after him. His attention turned back to Ymir, who was staring at him with a wry look.

“You’re not exactly subtle,” She said, brushing some dark hair out of her face.

Eren shrugged, bringing his fingers to his collarbone, “I wasn't trying to be.”

Ymir didn't say anything for a while, her eyes still on the man in front of her. After what seemed like an hour, did she speak up.

“I wish you luck, Eren. You’re going to need it.”

\---

A bell chimed as Eren exited the cafeteria, phone in hand. He was eagerly typing away, the warm evening breeze cooling off his skin. According to Armin, his best friend of nearly ten years, the party would start at nine. 

It was seven-thirty now. That gave Eren and hour and a half to get ready. 

Getting in his car, Eren fished for his keys in his pockets and retrieved it, pushing it into the ignition and starting the car. It revved to life beneath him and Eren pulled out of the cafeteria parking lot. The drive home wasn't long, only about five minutes to his and Armin’s apartment. When he got out, Eren licked the car and opened the door, immediately being assaulted by the smells of chest incense.

Ah, he forgot to mention. Armin was a hippy. The long-haired, smart type. He didn't believe in zen or anything, but claimed to enjoy the ‘feeling’. Eren thought it was a load of horse-shit, but that title was reserved for Jean. 

Remember him? Kid who was bringing the reefer? Well, he was a whole new species of douche. Two-toned hair, all muscle tees and sunglasses. Eren hated him more than he hated Armin’s stupid incense.

Eren was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the loudest, most obnoxious guru music blasting from the next room over. The brunette closed the door behind him and walked over, only to find Armin cross legged and humming to himself.

“Armin. Dude. Quit the guru shit for like two minutes, take a break, and help me get ready for this party,” Eren chided as he walked over to the set of speakers currently destroying his eardrums.

Armin glanced up, looking unpleased at Eren’s intrusion, “Why do you need help? I thought you were a big boy?”

Eren grit his teeth some, shaking his head and face palming, “Levi’s gonna be there. I need to look good, okay?”

“You look good now.”

“Not the point, Ar. Can't you help a boy out?”

The blonde hummed, placing his hand on his chin, and smiled, “I think I have something that’ll fit you perfectly.” 

With that said, the younger blonde stood up, leading Eren to his own room. His idea of ‘fitting you perfectly’ wasn't all that bad. A grey sweater that was a size too large on the blonde. Eren shucked off his shirt and pulled the sweater on, asking how it looked. Armin smiled, giving him a thumbs up, and pointing to Eren's room, “Now, go pick out your burgundy converse and some jeans. You’ll look fine, Eren.”

The brunette could only nod and do as his friend suggested. He supposed that having a fashion designer as a best friend was a good thing every now and again.

\---

It was nine o’eight when Eren arrived at Reiner Braun’s home. His family owned a huge mansion, and as the resident party hoster of the college, Reiner had earned himself a legendary status. 

He was greeted at the door by a pair of inquisitive blue eyes, belonging to a short, blonde girl. Historia Reiss. She was a nice enough girl, but as straight as they came. Much to Ymir’s disappointment; who was also attending the party.

“Hey, Eren! Finally decided to show up, huh? You’re a whole eight minutes late!” She teased, bumping his shoulder. He peered over her head, noticing Ymir sitting on the couch alone. She shot him a warning glance, and he immediately understood. 

“Too bad. I hope I didn't miss much,” Eren replied, giving her a smile as he moved inside. Already, the house was in full-swing party mode. The lights were dimmed and all around there were bodies dancing and grinding. Eren moved past a group of girls making out and sat down at the built-in bar, grinning as he noticed who was there. Marco Bodt. The guy was super nice, and was a familiar face. 

“What can I get for you, Eren?” He asked, only to be interrupted by a certain raven-haired frat boy.

“He’ll be having a shot and a beer chaser. Same for me,” Levi instructed, putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder. With a squeeze, he glanced towards Eren, “Hey! You made it. I thought I was gonna be left alone with just Petra.”

Eren snorted, “Are you implying that we should have a threesome?” 

Levi laughed out loud, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, “Hell yes! Petra sandwich!” 

Eren laughed as well, only because the other was. The hand on his shoulder moved downwards and he unintentionally shuddered beneath Levi’s hand. The other man immediately stilled, staring at him, then cupped his mouth with one hand, yelling, “Someone turn the damn heat on!” 

Eren smiled, and Levi perked up as their shots were filled in front of them, “Hey, get ready. One…. two…. three!” 

Both of them immediately had their hands on the drinks, downing them with differing reactions. Levi grinned, making an ‘ahh’ sound, while Eren laughed, feeling the familiar burn and stench on the roof of his mouth. He grabbed his beer and began chugging it, while Levi watched with something akin to amazement. They called him jaegermeister for a reason. 

Once finished, he watched as Levi ordered another two shots, downing each in a matter of seconds. Then, he was clapping his hand on Eren’s shoulder, “I'll be back. Wish me luck.”

Eren laughed, leaning into the touch somewhat, “If I'm just going to stay here, then how am I your wingman?”

Levi shrugged, smiling back, “Moral booster.” And with that, he left, walking over to the sectional. A group of stoners had already gathered, passing around a pipe. Petra was there.

Eren forced back the negative thoughts that threatened to surface. He set his eyes in front, towards the bar, and tried not to think about how soon, Levi and Petra would be upstairs, in one of the bedrooms. 

As he drank another beer he’d ordered, a rather tall looking woman approached, smiling and flashing her hair at him. “You’re Eren, right?” 

Eren nodded, looking up at her, eyes widening as she practically sat on his lap. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, “I’ve heard all about you. Maybe you can show me a thing or two?” Eren immediately was straining his head back, looking more than a little uncomfortable. 

Thankfully, he heard a familiar voice; Ymir. The woman had come to save him, after all. 

“Get your hands off of him, slut. He’s my fucking boyfriend!” Ymir scowled, her act more than a little convincing. Immediately, the woman was scooting off, and muttering soft apologies as she left. That left the two of them alone.

“Any luck?” Eren asked, to which Ymir shook her head no. They stood like that for a while, until Eren spook again, “Want to make out?”

“Sure,” Ymir laughed dryly, taking Eren’s hand and leading him to the sectional. Eren sat down, with Ymir plopping on his lap. Before they could start, the bong was passed, and Eren eagerly took a hit, breathing the smoke into his lungs. He coughed a few times, but was able to keep his cool thankfully. Then, he felt lips on his mouth. Eren closed his eyes, and for a moment, his head swam enough for Levi to be replaced with Ymir. 

It didn't last long, however, as he opened his eyes and met a pair of amber ones. Ymir was drawing away, looking up. Levi was standing over them, a hesitant look on his face, “I need to talk to him.”

Ymir stood up, moving off of Eren and Levi stretched out a hand, eyes downcast. Eren took it, and stood with Levi’s assistance. Then, he was being led to the bathroom by his hand. 

He gave one last glance at Ymir before disappearing into the bathroom, Levi just ahead of him.

Her gaze almost said to him; good luck.

\---

Levi stopped when they reached the bathroom. It was empty, except for the two of them. Levi rubbed his arm, looking more than a little uncomfortable. The silence was palpable between them, and Eren was the first to break the unbearable silence that had formed, “What’s up, bro?”

Levi stood in front of one of the sinks, his eyes downcast still. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke up, “Petra’s not into me. She said… that she didn't want some short guy for a boyfriend.”

Eren swallowed, immediately feeling sympathy wash over him, “Dude… I'm so sorry…”

Levi continued, a fake smile on his face, “She told me that I'm too fucking short, Eren. That's not exactly something I can change to fit her standards.”

“Dude, it'll be fine… I promise,” Eren insisted, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder. It was immediately knocked off, and Levi growled.

“I've wanted her for years, Jaeger! You don't fucking get it!” He snapped, angry tears forming at the corners of Levi’s eyes. Before he could say anything else, the brunette pulled him into a hug, Levi gasped softly, eyes widening. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Eren whispered, drawing the other man closer.

Levi was silent for a while; for what seemed like forever. Then he was laughing softly, shaking his head and pulling away, “I guess I won't be getting my dick sucked by her anytime soon.”

Eren sucked in a sharp breath, contemplating the words. Before he could stop himself, the sentence was forming.

“I'll do it.”

Levi rose his brows, wiping his eyes and giving him a disbelieving look, “You’ll what?”

“I'll suck you off, “ Eren replied, not an ounce of hesitation in his voice, “You said you wanted to. And I'm offering.”

Levi stared at him for quite some time, before he started laughing, “That’s a good one, Jaeger. Okay, quit trying to cheer me up-”

“I'm not joking,” Eren replied, moving forwards. He backed Levi up, till the other man’s back hit the sink. He was staring up at Eren, eyes as wide as saucers. Eren could feel his breath again, this time, against his face.

“You- what?” He asked, barely above a whisper.

Eren didn't give him time to react, as he was already pressing his lips against the other man’s own. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s chest, meaning to push away, but lacking the strength or resolve to. Their lips met and danced, glistening pink and red from use. Eren ran his tongue along Levi’s bottom lip, then pushed it past reluctant lips. 

Levi was the first to draw away, his eyes wide and fearful, “Eren! What the hell? Are you crazy?”

Eren growled, snapping back, moving lower, onto his knees, “I'm crazy, yes! Having to listen to you spout about that bitch while I've wanted you for so long!” Expertly, he undid Levi’s pants pulling them down with his boxers. Normally, the other man would have put up a hell of a lot more off a fight, but the alcohol in Levi’s system was loosening his morals.

Eren spat into his hand, bringing his hand to Levi’s surprising half-hard cock. Had he gotten hard simply from that making out? Eren didn't ask, as he was too busy pumping his cock, occasionally bringing his mouth to the head. Pearls of pre-cum leaked out, only for Eren to lap them up. 

Above him, Levi was panting, his hands finding their way to Eren’s hair. “F-Fuck! Eren… stop. You shouldn't- ngh!”

His words were drowned out by the long, low moan that emanated from his throat as Eren went down on him. The sound had Eren’s own member twitching as he kissed and licked at the crown of Levi’s achingly hard shaft. Then, he took Levi in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he struggled to keep his gag reflex in check. He took him in until all Eren could smell was the sweat and musk of Levi’s pubic hair. Then, he pulled away, eliciting a whine and a pant from Levi. By now, he had both hands tangled in Eren’s hair, and his face and neck were flushed and sweaty. He continued this until Levi’s moans reached a higher pitch, his hips beginning to buck up into Eren’s mouth. He could tell that Levi was close. 

His moans reached their peak as Levi came, cum running down Eren’s throat as he drank it all. A feeling of euphoria shot through him, and Eren glanced up, licking his lips and granting Levi with one more suck before releasing his dick with a wet pop. Levi gripped his hair tighter, groaning lowly, “Please…”

Eren smirked, breath fanning over Levi’s shaft, “What do you want?”

Levi didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity, his breathes uneven and breathy. Then, he let go, brushing sweaty, dark hair from his face and whispering.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on what you think! And please leave a kudos!


End file.
